Stormy nights
by heartbreakingXbreathtaking
Summary: Sequel to "Don't say goodbye"! Six years ago Mitchie walked out of Shane's life but she still has trouble letting him go. Now she's in the Bahamas to celebrate her 25th birthday. Will this week will be better than she though, thanks to a certain neighbor?
1. A hysterical Caitlyn and memories

**Welcome to the sequel of "Don't say goodbye". I have finally done something I haven't done in a very long, VERY long time. To write. And this is not an oneshot, shocker, I know! I'm gonna try to update fast, but since school doesn't end until the middle of June I'm gonna be super busy until then so please, please bear with me! In this story there is no Connect 3, I'm not sure if there will be any singing at all. We'll see. About the rating, I'm gonna go for T but it might change in the future.**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters and I don't make any money out of this what so ever (I wish I did cause I could sure use it, being a student doesn't pay nearly enough). And now I wanna welcome you to "Stormy nights". Enjoy!**

"Mitchiiiiiiie!" 24 year old Mitchie Torres cringed at the sound of her best friend Caitlyn's shrill scream. Another reason she cringed was the fact that Caitlyn was digging her nails into Mitchie's left arm. She knew that Caitlyn was scared of flying but there was no reason to take it out on Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, relax! Everything's gonna be fine. Except maybe my arm if you don't let go soon." Caitlyn paid no attention to Mitchie's reassuring words but instead pinched her eyes shut and tensed up even more. If that was even possible. Mitchie guessed it was. She had learned a long time ago to expect the impossible from Caitlyn. That was one of the reasons she loved her. Caitlyn digging her "claws" into her bare arm was not.

"Don't you know that it is when you take off and when you land that you are at the greatest risk of being in an accident? Listen! Doesn't one of the engines sound a little funny? Like it's broken? And I smell something burning! The engines are on fire! Oh my god, we're gonna die!" Mitchie clamped a firm hand over Caitlyn's mouth as she smiled apologetically to the other passengers. They didn't seem to like Caitlyn's last outburst. She had been freaking out since they took off from Newark more than two hours ago. Mitchie had thought the worst was over when she calmed down almost 45 minutes into the flight. But now, when they were approaching The Bahamas and Nassau international airport Caitlyn was freaking out, again. Mitchie knew it was due to her need to control, well everything. That's why she didn't get angry even though it normally didn't take much to push her over the edge. She had, as her mother use to put it, her grandmother's temper. She would get angry, very angry but in her defence she was never angry for long. But as said earlier she was well aware of Caitlyn's fear of flying, ergo no anger. Maybe a slight annoyance. She looked over at Annabelle and Vanessa. They just shook their heads and laughed, not much help. Caitlyn had calmed down, somewhat anyway so Mitchie removed her hand and looked out the window just as the plane landed.

A smile found its way to her face as she couldn't help but think about the next week. It had been a birthday present to Mitchie from her parents, since she was turning 25 in exactly two days. She had been a little uneasy about accepting the present since her parents didn't have that much money. They weren't poor, far from it but just like many other families they had to work hard. But evidently her parents and her grandparents had been saving for this for some time. That made it easier for Mitchie to accept the gift and now, as she waited for the plane to come to a stop all she really wanted to do was jump up and down and scream like a five year old that just gotten their first puppy. But since she was 24 years old, almost 25, she didn't think it was very appropriate so she remained in her seat. She looked over again at Vanessa and Annabelle who obviously was anxious to get of the plane. Mitchie had met Annabelle when she was studying to become an interior decorator and Annabelle was in the same business class. They had been friends ever since and even shared apartment until about a year ago when they both finally had the money to find something of their own. Vanessa was Annabelle's cousin and she was… Mitchie didn't really know what she thought of Vanessa. Sure she was nice and fun to party with but there was something about her that Mitchie didn't trust. Maybe it was the fact that she had seen Vanessa steal another girl's boyfriend more than once. She even did it to Annabelle once. But Annabelle had, after yelling at Vanessa for about an hour decided to let it go. After all she didn't like the guy that much anyway. At least that was what she had told Mitchie. Mitchie didn't think that it mattered if she liked the guy very much or not. It was the fact that Vanessa knew that he was Annabelle's boyfriend and she did it anyway. And it hadn't been like Vanessa was madly in love with the guy, who's name Mitchie had trouble remembering. No, she was just in it for the chase, the fun, the excitement. Vanessa had told Mitchie that herself, one night at 3 am when she had a little too much to drink. Now, when Mitchie thought about it she was pretty sure that she didn't like Vanessa all that much but since she was Annabelle's cousin and Annabelle really wanted her to come along Mitchie didn't protest. And since Mitchie didn't have a boyfriend she didn't have to worry about Vanessa stealing him away. In fact Mitchie couldn't remember the last guy she dated. Was it Jim? No, no, he was next to last. The last guy she dated was Dylan, a lawyer who she had met when she decorated his parents new beach house. They had both agreed that they were better of as friends about eight months ago. They had lasted two months, which must be the longest relationship Mitchie ever had. If you didn't count Shane. Shane. Mitchie closed her eyes at the thought of him. It had now been six years since she ended it with him and walked out of his life. Six years and one day hadn't gone by without her wondering if she did the right choice, walking away. In her heart she knew she did, if she had stayed they would only have ended up hating each other. And if she didn't she would never have moved to New York and become an interior decorator. She would never have met Annabelle. But still, the thought of his eyes, his smile, his lips, his hands, the thought of him haunted her. She often wondered what he was doing and who he was with. There had been countless of times when she had wanted to pick up the phone and call him, to see how he was. But the thought of him telling her that he was happy with someone else had always stopped her. Mitchie let out a sigh. Maybe some things were better left as memories. Beautiful, painful, but beautiful memories. The way he would smile when she said something he thought was stupid, cute, but stupid. And the way his hands would travel from her shoulders, down her back to her waist and then slowly… Mitchie's tray of thought was abruptly cut off by Caitlyn who practically yanked Mitchie from her seat.

"Stop dreaming, birthday girl! We're the last one on the plane and I for one don't wanna spend anymore time in here than I have too." Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at Caitlyn's anxiousness to get of the plain. Caitlyn was and would always be Caitlyn.

"Ok, let's go. After all, we can't let paradise wait can we? Caitlyn almost skipped out of the plain and Mitchie followed her, still laughing.

"Please don't tell me there's a problem? I called to confirm our reservations, I was promised that everything would be absolutely perfect! It's her birthday the day after tomorrow! Her 25th birthday! You can't ruin her 25th birthday!" The poor girl at the front desk looked absolutely terrified, and Mitchie didn't blame her. Caitlyn's confidence that she had lost during the flight was back, with a vengeance. Her voice had gotten louder and more threatening by the second. Even though she was sure that the girl's job description included having to deal with difficult guests she was pretty sure that there was no paragraph in it that covered having to deal with a pissed Caitlyn. So she decided to help the poor girl out.

"Calm down Caitlyn. I'm sure that if you just let the poor woman speak she will tell us that there is no problem what so ever with our reservations. So just take a deep breath and let's hear what she has to say, ok sweetie?" As Caitlyn reluctantly took a breath, how she had been able to not pass out due to lack of oxygen was beyond Mitchie, the girl behind the front desk sent Mitchie a thankful smile.

"T-there's no problem with your reservations, no problem a-at all. However…"

"However? See, what did I tell you? There is a problem and it's going to ruin the whole vacation!" Mitchie could hear Vanessa let out a sigh of irritation while Annabelle let out a small chuckle. She had known Caitlyn long enough to know that Caitlyn's need of total control was a part of her and there was no point getting annoyed. It was better to just laugh at it and try to make sure she didn't get too crazy.

"Now Caitlyn, shouldn't we at least wait to hear what the eventual problem is before we decide if it will ruin the vacation or not?" The look on Caitlyn's face told Mitchie that she wasn't liking the idea very much but thankfully she shut up, but not without rolling her eyes. If it was at Mitchie or the girl at the front desk Mitchie couldn't tell.

"There's not really a problem. It's just that the pump in the pool at the villa next to yours is broken and it's going to take some time to fix it. So we are wondering if it would be possible for the guest in that villa to use your pool until it is fixed. Of course, if you don't feel comfortable with this there are plenty of pools that they can use but these are all public pools and since we promised them a private pool…" The girl who was growing increasingly nervous took a breath and Annabelle decided to cut in.

"Who are the guests? I mean, are they our age or a family with children?" The girl looked down at the screen in front of her before she answered.

"Actually they are about your age. The guy who checked them in was 26 and his two friends looked about his age. They were actually really good looking and…" She was cut of by Caitlyn.

"Ok, sold! No need to say more. Tell them that they can use our pool whenever they want! Now, let's go! I wanna check out our villa!" Caitlyn bounced in the direction of the golf cars that were going to take them to their villa. She was almost all the way out the door until she seemed to notice that Mitchie and the others weren't moving. With a hint of annoyance in her eyes she turned around.

"What?" Mitchie smiled, walked over to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Caitlyn, dear Caitlyn. We all know that it's not the villa you're in such a hurry to see." Mitchie's only answer to Caitlyn's attempt at an innocent look was a raised eyebrow. A smug smile appeared on her face as Caitlyn finally gave in and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine! You caught me! Now, let's go check out our neighbours!" Mitchie laughed as she followed her friend, Annabelle and Vanessa tailing behind. You just got to love Caitlyn. And truth be told, Mitchie was a little curious about their temporary neighbours herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Guys, I know that this was super long but I just couldn't find a good place to stop and finally I just forced myself to end the chapter. I hope you didn't mind the length of it too much! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Let's meet the neighbors!

**So here's finally the second chapter. When I had uploaded the last chapter I looked at it and saw that it in fact wasn't all that long at all. Wow, don't I feel stupid. Lol, anyway I decided that in this story Jason isn't as... Spacey as he is in the movie. Since I don't follow the movie at any other aspect I thought what the hell. Besides, I need to practice my comedy-writing before I subject you guys to it.**** So in this story Nate and Shane are brothers and Jason is their cousin. And thank you Lauren who told me that chapter 1 and 2 were in fact the same, I was pretty tiered when I uploaded chapter two but now it's fixed!**

**Of course I don't own Camp Rock, the idea of me owning Camp Rock is insane. Appealing, but insane. I do own Annabelle, Vanessa and whatever other craziness I may come up with. But enough from me! To the story!**

"This is amazing!" Mitchie giggled as she twirled around the room that was going to be her bedroom for the week to come. The villa was beyond beautiful; it was actually so luxurious that Mitchie was a little scared to be in it. It felt like it would be a great sin to cook something in the kitchen or remove those beautiful flower arrangements on the big table in the dining room. But eating the small chocolate placed on the pillow couldn't possibly be a sin; it was chocolate for god's sake, so Mitchie snatched it and unwrapped it solemnly. Annabelle laughed at her.

"Seriously Mitchie, I don't know anyone who's as obsessed with chocolate as you are. You treat it like it's some kind of rare treasure that should be worshiped before eaten." Mitchie gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah so? Chocolate can save you from all sorts of dangerous things. Depressions, heart attack, fall in blood pressure, car accident. It deserves to be worshiped." She let the small piece of brown candy slip between her lips and moaned at the taste of its sweetness on her tongue. Vanessa, who had been standing in the doorway, looked at her sceptically.

"Car accident? How the hell could chocolate save you from a car accident?" Mitchie let the last of the chocolate melt in her mouth before she turned around to answer her.

"Well you see, two summers ago I was at my parents' house visiting and I was meeting Caitlyn at the mall. I was looking for my keys when I came across a snicker, just waiting for me to eat it. So I did. I took a couple of minutes to enjoy it before I got in my car. When I got to a busy intersection I saw that there had been an accident involving multiple cars and one of the drivers seemed pretty badly injured. If I had left right away instead of eating the snickers that could have been me. So you guys can say whatever you want, I know that I owe my life to that snicker bar and therefore I will dedicate my life to worshiping chocolate in any form or shape." Caitlyn and Annabelle, who both had heard the story countless times before groaned and Vanessa, looked as if she thought Mitchie was crazy. Which Mitchie thought was a little rude considering they were here to celebrate Mitchie's birthday and Vanessa should be lucky to even be invited since Mitchie didn't even like her that much. Of course, Vanessa didn't know that Mitchie didn't like her but still. But then again, maybe she was overreacting.

"That's just stupid, if you ask me." Or not. Mitchie glared at Vanessa who was now retreating to her and Annabelle's room to unpack. Annabelle shook her head.

"Sorry Mitchie, she's just… You know how she can be." Mitchie shrugged. If Vanessa wanted to be a bitch it was fine, Mitchie wasn't gonna let her ruin this week for her.

"It's ok Annabelle, I know how she can be and I'm just gonna ignore it. It's not worth wasting time fighting over." Annabelle nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, who's ready to try out the pool?" Caitlyn, who had been lying on the bed jumped up and was out of the room before Mitchie had time to blink.

"I think you can take that as a yes". Mitchie laughed. When Annabelle wondered if she was coming too she shook her head and told her she wanted to unpack a little first. She had some dresses that needed to be unpacked before they wrinkled. If they did Mitchie would have to iron them and Mitchie hated to iron. So even though it would seem that Mitchie was being a bit pedantic but really it was more of laziness from her side. Unpacking now, no ironing later.

Mitchie looked up when Caitlyn rushed into the room looking like someone just told her that she had won a million dollars. If that was the case she was so sharing with Mitchie, cause winning all that money and not share it with her best friend would just be... plain wrong if you asked Mitchie. Mitchie got so caught up in her money filled fantasy that she before Caitlyn could say a word blurted out.

"I want my share!" Caitlyn gave her a weird look.

"Your share of what, honey?" Mitchie blushed. Once again her imagination had run away with her. It happened a lot for some strange, unexplainable reason.

"Nothing, nothing. What's up?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes, obviously she didn't believe her.

"Well, if you're done unpacking I think you should get into one of those hot little bikinis of yours and join us out by the pool. There are some people that you have to meet!" Mitchie's eyes widened at Caitlyn's suggestive tone.

"The neighbors? They're here? You met them?" Caitlyn nodded enthusiastically.

"I have, and girl let me tell you they are fine"! Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn's completely unsuccessful attempt to not jump up and down with excitement. The neighbor's must be something really special.

"So what are they like? What does they look like? What are their names? Mitchie pulled out a red and white striped bikini. Caitlyn just smiled, turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well, you just have to wait and see, won't you? So hurry up!" Caitlyn skipped out of the room and Mitchie stood there and wondered what had just happened. Caitlyn never skipped, but it less than 24 hours she had seen Caitlyn skip not once but twice. First time when they left the plane and now this. Mitchie shook her head and decided to get changed. She wanted to see these neighbors that obviously had Caitlyn under their spell.

As Mitchie stepped out on the sundeck the sun was so bright that it blinded her for a moment. She hurriedly put on her sunglasses and when her eyes had adjusted to the brightness she saw Caitlyn, who was in the pool talking to a guy with curly, almost black hair. He looked like he could be about their age. Vanessa was sitting on the edge of the pool, leaning in to a guy who also had curly, dark brown hair, only his was a little bit shorter than the first guy's. Vanessa was obviously interested in the guy but he didn't pay her very much attention. His eyes were glued to Annabelle as she came walking over to them from the bar at the other end of the pool. Mitchie smirked, served Vanessa right for that time she stole Annabelle's boyfriend. But wasn't there supposed to be three guys? Mitchie couldn't see a third guy anywhere. However, she didn't have time to ponder over it since Annabelle looked up and found her standing there.

"Mitchie! Finally! What took you so long? Come on over here and meet our neighbors!" Mitchie smiled but her smile faded somewhat when the two guys turned to her. There was something familiar with them. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about them reminded her of someone she knew. An image of Shane flashed before her eyes but she quickly shook it off. She was here to have fun, not to sulk over Shane and the memories of him. The guy who had been sitting on the edge of the pool stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Jason. Nice to meet you. I understand you're the birthday girl?" Mitchie shook his hand and smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Mitchie. And yeah, I guess I am." The guy in the pool reached up to shake her hand as well.

"Congratulations, when's the big day? I'm Nate by the way."

"Mitchie and thank you. It's the day after tomorrow so technically I'm not the birthday girl just yet." Mitchie couldn't help but stare a little at the guy who had introduced himself as Nate. He reminded her so much of Shane, it was kind of spooky. But there just couldn't be a connection, could there? No, don't be silly Mitchie, she told herself. Suddenly she noticed that the others had turned silent and was staring at her, staring at Nate. Mitchie quickly diverted her eyes and blushed. This was awkward. They probably thought that she was crushing on him and she most definitely was not. Not that he wasn't good looking and he seemed like a really nice guy but she just wasn't attracted to him. She realized that she probably should say something, to break the tension."Um… Sorry. I just… You just remind me of someone I used to know. Sorry for staring." Mitchie could see Caitlyn's eyes narrow and she knew that Mitchie was talking about Shane. Before Caitlyn had a chance to say something Nate's eyes narrowed as well and he gave Mitchie a thoughtful look.

"No worries. Mitchie, what did you say your last name was?" Mitchie's brows furrowed.

"I didn't. It's Torres, Mitchie Torres. Why?" She saw Nate exchange a surprised and slightly shocked look with Jason before he answered.

"Uh, It's just that… I think we have a common… Acquaintance." At the sound of the steps behind them he looked over her shoulder and a slight smile played his lips. "This should be interesting." Mitchie looked at him, puzzled by his words. That was until she heard the voice of the person behind her. His voice. Her heart started beating like it was trying to get out of her chest.

"Hey guy's, thanks for waiting for me. I almost got lost on my way back here." Mitchie's eyes met Caitlyn's for a brief second. She looked both worried and a little cunning at the same time. The second was over and she twirled around and came face to face with him. The one boy she hadn't been able to forget. The one that had been on her mind for the last six years. Shane. She saw the look on his face switch from slightly annoyed to one of complete shock. She felt her heart speed up even more, if that was even physically possible. To say that he looked the same as six years ago would be a lie. He looked more grown up and his hair was shorter but it was still messy, like he had just run his hand through it. His eyes were still the same color, a mix of deep chocolate brown with some gold in them. She had been so caught up at the sight of Shane that she hadn't realized everyone was staring at them. The silence was deafening and Mitchie could almost hear the sound of the other's eyes as they went from Mitchie to Shane and then back to Mitchie again. Then, he finally spoke, his voice hoarse and full of disbelief.

"Mitchie?"

**Oooooh, cliffhanger! Lol, I don't think it really was a surprise that the neighbors turned out to be Shane, Nate and Jason. ****So tell me what you think! I love, love, LOVE to get reviews! They inspire me so much!**


	3. Let the games begin

**I am so sorry for the looooooong wait but this writers block is not going away so this has been a struggle. But I felt that since I'm going on vacation tomorrow (YAY!) I had to post something before that. And don't worry, I'll be writing on my vacation, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready to post in a not too distant future. **

**The italics is Mitchie's thoughts, obviously ****. This is kind of short but again, I wanted to get this up. If my grammar is horrible please tell me, cause I can't think about anything but beaches, blue seas and drinks with an umbrella right now. And of course I don't own Camp rock or any of the characters that are associated with it. Here's chapter three!**

The sound of Shane saying her name brought her out of the trance she's been in since she locked eyes with him. She realized a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding and the chock of seeing Shane slowly started to fade to leave place for a mix of other feelings. Joy, curiosity and nervousness was three of the feelings she was able to identify. Suddenly the butterflies in her stomach were wreaking havoc like they haven't done since… Well since the last time she saw Shane. Mitchie felt her palms start to sweat. _For god's sake Mitchie, get a grip!_ She felt that since Shane was the last to speak maybe she should say something. Yeah, she should do that! Now all she had to do was figure out more specifically what she was going to say. Before she had a chance to do that she felt her mouth opening, getting ready to speak. Who the hell gave it permission to do that?

"Hi Shane." Oh, ok that wasn't that bad actually. Her mouth might just be forgiven for speaking without her permission. She felt her lips form themselves to a small smile and started to consider that her mouth might just need some kind of reward. It was after all doing a hell of a good job. However, she forgot all about her own mouth when a bright smile appeared on Shane's face, reminding her of exactly how little it used to take on his account for her knees to get weak. This smile was a big over kill, him just standing there in green shorts and a white t-shirt was more than enough. And then he spoke again.

"Is the sun getting to me already or are you really here?" Mitchie found the slightly corny question totally and utterly adorable. And very unlike the Shane she'd been used to six years ago. Her Shane had appeared very sure of himself and would never say something that could be apprehended as corny or stupid. He had always been very careful not to show what he was thinking and feeling, except for when they had been alone so this was a new and pretty different Shane.

"Well I don't know about the sun but I am definitely here. But what are you doing here?" Shane shrugged.

"We're here on vacation. And I'm guessing you're here to celebrate your birthday. It's in two days, right?"

"You remember my birthday?" Mitchie couldn't believe it. This was definitely not the Shane she remembered.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? Now, what's a guy gotta do to get a hug?" At this Mitchie heard herself giggle. _Really Mitchie? The guy does one cute thing and you giggle? You haven't done that because of a guy in years._ _Maybe you should think a little before you go and throw yourself in his arms again. _But her legs had a life of their own and before Mitchie knew it she was wrapped up in Shane's arms. In Shane's strong, very masculine, very secure arms. As cliché as it sounds Mitchie felt like she had come home the moment Shane wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his familiar scent and closed her eyes as she let her hands travel from the small of Shane's back up to his shoulders. Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the fact that Shane seemed in no hurry to let go of her. Maybe he was feeling the same as her. What ever that was. It was difficult to pinpoint exactly what her feelings were since there were so many of them at the moment. She settled for just holding on to the strong, secure body that was Shane. Only to be, very rudely, interrupted by several people clearing their throats seconds later. Mitchie reluctantly pulled out of Shane's arms and they both turned to see their friends staring at them with various expressions written of on their faces. Annabelle looked somewhat shocked, Jason and Nate both had equally big smirks on their faces while Vanessa seemed pretty uninterested. Caitlyn's face showed a mix of feelings, worry being the most distinguished. Mitchie guessed that she couldn't blame her. She was after all the only one who had had the honor of having a front row seat to the hurricane that was Mitchie's and Shane's relationship. And she had been there when Mitchie ended it with Shane and then spent months crying over him. Mitchie knew that she should think about all the times Shane had hurt her, stood her up and broken her heart but when she turned her gaze back to him all she could think about was how safe he made her feel when he held her and how he always used to complain about watching some "stupid chick flick", his words, but how he in the end always caved and watched it with her. Because he knew how much she loved cheesy movies with happy endings. And the way he kissed her… She was so caught up in her memories that she missed the question he was asking her.

" Huh? Sorry I just…" She didn't finish the sentence, instead she blushed. _Way to go Mitchie. What are you gonna say, sorry I wasn't listening. I was too busy daydreaming about you and your strong arms, your lips and your ability to stand stupid chick flicks. Yeah, that would give them something to laugh about for sure. _However, Shane didn't seem to care that she had tuned out because he just smirked a small but very sexy smirk.

"I was just wondering if you guys would join us for dinner tonight. That way we can catch up while my brother and cousin can continue to drool over your friends." The scoff that erupted from Nate made the smirk on Shane's face grow considerably. Mitchie let a small chuckle out at the sight of both Caitlyn's and Annabelle's red faces. Vanessa had left them a while ago, obviously bored with the whole thing.

"Well I wouldn't wanna stand in the way of that. So I guess I can put up with you for one night. Besides, it might be kind of fun to get to know you again." She teased and Shane answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really? We're gonna play it like that? And I for one don't have to get to know you again. I know you." He seemed so sure that Mitchie couldn't resist playing with him a little, even if he was pretty sure he was right. He knew her. She hadn't changed that much since their break up and besides, Shane had known everything about her back then, even how she felt about how he was treating her. He might not have wanted to admit it to himself but he had known. She just hoped that he instincts was right and that he had changed and matured.

"I guess we are. And are you sure about that? It's been six years Shane. For all you know I might be a completely different person." The almost condescending smirk on his face told her that he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But if you wanna play I can play along. I always enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse." Now it was her time to raise an eyebrow.

"You did not just call me a mouse?" He laughed at this, a laugh that made her whole body tingle.

"Who said you were the mouse? Maybe I'll let you do all the chasing this time around?" She couldn't help but smile but quickly covered it up with an arrogant look.

"Well, who said I wanted to chase you?" He stepped closer to her and his eyes locked with hers. The sudden loss of the ability to breath annoyed her. _Damn him and his hotness!_

"I did. And besides, how could you not? I am Shane Grey after all." At this she burst out laughing and she saw the twinkle in his eyes telling her that he was only half serious. She found herself wondering what the hell she was doing, flirting like this with the only guy who had ever broken her heart. But she didn't care.

"Yeah well, we'll just have to see about that, wont we? So time and place?" He glanced at the other's who was watching the scene before them with interest.

"Seven thirty, and they have a Italian restaurant here. I hear they have great food."

"You're trying to wow me with the fact that you remember my favourite food? Like that's going to impress me." He rolled her eyes and shook his head before stepping even closer and leaning in to whisper in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath against her cheek almost caused her to miss his next line.

"When I'm trying to impress you, you'll know it. Let the games being." He moved away with a smirk and after one last look at her he turned around and disappeared into the house he shared with Nate and Jason. Mitchie couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face and she didn't care that the others were staring at her.

"Let the games being indeed."

**So tell me, does anyone think that this flirting thing between Shane and Mitchie was, I don't know… A little weird? I did not see it coming but I like it. But I have a nagging feeling that it was too soon? What do you guys think? Click the button below and let me know!**


	4. Maybe this is your second chance?

**Ok, ok, I know. It has been forever. I won't even try to tell you how long it has been since I produced a chapter, for three reasons. One: You know very well that is has been a very long, long time since I did. Two: I SUCK at math. And three: it would just make me feel extremely guilty. I hate to keep you waiting so long. If there actually is someone waiting any more that is. I sincerely hope so. So I wrote this chapter when I was on away on holiday but when I got home I realized that it sucked big time. So I had to ****re-write it. And then my summer job got in the way, a job that I am very grateful for but hate from the bottom of my heart. It has literally sucked the life out of me. But enough about me and my lame excuses. **

**I just want to say that if I didn't tell you that Annabelle and Vanessa are from Savannah, Georgia then I'm sorry but they are. I'm not sure if that will be of any importance to the story but it might. I just love that town, I've never been but I hope to go there one day.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters associated with it. Were there actually anyone who thought I did? **

**Mitchie**

"I'm just saying… You and Shane seemed to get along very well. A little too well if you ask me." Mitchie turned to look at Caitlyn where she sat on Mitchie's bed. Mitchie herself was standing in front of the impossibly large mirror in her bedroom finishing applying her make up. She was dressed in a red, silky dress that left one shoulder bare and flowed down almost all the way down to her knees. To accessorise she had golden stilettos and a thick golden bracelet. Her dark brown hair with it soft curls were pulled back from her face and her smokey eyes completed her look. Now she threw a pointed look in Caitlyn's direction.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it means." Was the somewhat cryptic answer. Mitchie couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Great, here we go again. Caitlyn and her riddles.

"And what exactly, dear Caitlyn, does it means?"

"Don't play stupid Mitch, it doesn't suit you. Are you really gonna tell me that you've forgotten what he put you through? I was there when he stood you up without calling or anything just because one of his loser friends had an extra ticket to a football game. I was there when he called you at four am and demanded that you drive over to his place because he wanted sex. I was there for the fights and the crying! I was there for everything so don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about! Mitchie let out a small but very telling sigh. She did know what Caitlyn was talking about. And she also knew that Caitlyn were right. She should be careful. Shane had treated her badly in past but seeing him again, talking to him… It had stirred something in her. Something that she hadn't felt since, well since Shane. Mitchie had missed that feeling and she had missed Shane. But she couldn't let Caitlyn know that. She would probably throw her in the pool and that would ruin both her outfit and her make up. But something that probably was even more important, the Shane she had met today was in some ways a new and very different Shane than the one she fell in love with all those years ago. He seemed more mature, more caring and less self-centred. Sure he was still kind of full of himself but that was part of his charm and because he was who he was he could actually get away with it. Still, Caitlyn did have a point.

"Ok, I guess I do know what you're talking about and I'm not saying that you're wrong. It's just… He's just… And I just…" Mitchie didn't know how to explain it to Caitlyn without having her bite her head of. Fortunately she didn't have to struggle for long before Caitlyn interrupted.

"I know, I know. It's just that he's your first love, hell he's your only love, and I know that you never really got over him…" This time it was Mitchie's turn to interrupt.

"Hey, I was over him!" Caitlyn gave her a very sceptic look that told Mitchie that she clearly didn't believe her. The problem was that Mitchie wasn't too sure that she believed it herself. But since she couldn't let Caitlyn know that she tried again." I was over him!" This time it sounded even less convincing and with a sigh she admitted defeat. "Wasn't I?"

"No honey, you weren't. I know that you tried, you dated others but I always knew that your heart wasn't really in it. I get that you're excited to see Shane again and if he really has changed then I'm happy for you. But please, please be careful. I don't want to see you get your heart broken again, because you trusted the wrong guy with it, again." Mitchie felt tears welling up, Caitlyn was the best friend a girl could have. Always honest and fiercely loyal.

"I promise Caitlyn. But you need to trust me too when I say that I think that he really has changed." Caitlyn grunted a little at this.

"Fine, I promise. But if he hurts you again…"

"I know, I know. You'll kick his ass." An evil smile appeared on Caitlyn's face.

I was thinking something a little more sinister. Something along the line of a dark cellar, soundproof of course, pulling out his fingernails one after another and then…" Mitchie didn't let her finish.

"Ok, I get the picture Caitlyn. That's very… Sweet and disturbing of you." Mitchie picked up her black purse while Caitlyn bright yellow heals. She was dressed in an equally bright dress, but the color of it was pink instead of yellow. Her hair was curly and big, golden ear rings dangled in her ears. Now she sported a proud smile.

"Why thank you darling! I do try." Mitchie smiled and shook her head.

"I know you do. Now what do you say we go and check on Annabelle and Vanessa? It's almost seven thirty.

"Sure, we don't want to keep lover boy waiting." Mitchie threw her a suggestive look.

"Like you're not dying to see Nate." Caitlyn denied it but her burning cheeks said it all.

….

**Shane**

Shane paced anxiously as he waited for Jason to finish in the bathroom. It was almost seven thirty and if Jason didn't get his lazy ass out of there soon the girls were going to have to wait for them. He did not want to keep them waiting. More specifically, he didn't want to keep Mitchie waiting. Not when he was trying to show her that he had changed. He wanted her to thrust him, he wanted a second chance. He had wanted a second chance ever since that night when she walked out of his life six years ago. Back then he had decided to give some space, maybe a month or so before he called her. Not to get back together with her, even then he had known that he wasn't ready for the kind of relationship that she wanted, but to let her know that he was there if he needed a friend. And then, maybe after a year or so, when they both had grown they could give it another try. That had been the plan. But only two weeks after Mitchie left him he had gotten a call that had changed everything. His cousin, Jason's older brother David, and his wife Mary had been killed in a car accident and left the family devastated. What made it even worse was that David and Mary had left two young children behind. Jordan was 4 years old and Lindsay who was only two months old when her parents died. Shane had left school and returned home to be there for his family and first and foremost for Jason, Jordan and Lindsay.

At first he had planned to take a semester off and then return to school but when it became time to make that decision things were still rough at home and Shane had also discovered a new love. Fighting fires. He had undergone training to become a volunteer fire fighter to have something to distract him from everything that was going on at home and he had since come to realize that he loved it. The excitement, the adrenalin, the hard work but mostly to help people. He got a feeling of fulfilment when he knew that what he did made a difference in someone else's life. He could only guess what a psychologist would get out of that. Anyway, he had stayed, done some more training and become a full time fire fighter. His family had been thrilled to have him home in the small mountain town of Georgetown, Colorado. Jason had followed in his father's footprints and was now a police officer and worked with his father as well as Shane's and Nate's dad. As for Nate he had followed his love for animals and was now a partner in Georgetown's veterinarian clinic. All and all, Shane thought that he and his brothers, because even though Jason biologically was his cousin Shane considered him his brother just the same as Nate, had done well for themselves. When it came to his love life he knew that the only woman he had ever truly loved was Mitchie. And back then he had been too young, scared and stupid to realize it. Over the years he had dated and had a few girlfriends but none of them had lasted more than a couple of months. And the way he felt about them didn't even begin to compare to the way he once had felt about Mitchie. Seeing her again made him suspect that those feelings had been there all these years, ha had just done his best to ignore them. Now, he didn't want to jump to conclusions or rush into anything but there had to be a reason that his heart started racing the second he saw her. Nate suddenly pushed him, rather roughly, down into a chair. He looked at Nate, ready to yell at him but Nate beat him to it.

"Sit down and stop pacing for fucks sake! You're making me nervous!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. The only reason you're nervous is because you're afraid you're not going to be abale to keep from drooling over Caitlyn." The small but very evident blush that crept upon Nate's face proved Shane's point.

"Well, at least I'm not the one who has spent the last six years pining over a certain girl." Shane scoffed at this. He hadn't been pining, Shane Grey didn't do pining.

"I have not been pining. Just... Just wondering what could have been if things had been different." Nate's eye roll told Shane that he didn't believe him, well that was his problem.

"Whatever you say man. But she's here now, maybe it's time to find out." Before Shane had a chance to reply Jason came tumbling out of the bathroom. He was in such a hurry that he almost knocked over a lamp.

"Wow, slow down Jase!" Shane stabilized his cousin while Nate stopped the lamp from falling to the floor.

"No! No slowing down! We're gonna be late!" The urgency in Jason's voice caused Shane to exchange a speculative glance with Nate.

"Why do you care so much if we're late or not? If anyone should be worried about being late it should be me." Shane crossed his arms over his chest, he had a pretty good idea what was going on with Jason but it was a lot more fun making Jason admit it. Jason seemed to sense that Shane was on to him cause his whole body stiffened and his eyes looked everywhere but Shane and Nate.

"I just don't want to make you look bad in front of Mitchie. I mean, this being your second chance with her and everything." Shane shook his head. _Nice try Jase, nice try. _

"Well that's very sweet of you Jason. And here I was under the impression that it had something to do with that cute friend of hers. You know the southern bell with caramel colored hair. The way Jason's face turned a bright shade of red proved that Shane was dead on. He couldn't stop a smirk forming on his lips. Jason was so transparent.

"W-e-ell you're wrong. It has absolutely nothing to do wit Annabelle." Nate burst out laughing.

"Nice stutter Jase. But guys, even though this is very entertaining to watch we really are going to be late and I don't think that is going to impress either one of the girls. "

**Mitchie**

"They're late. I need a drink" Mitchie glared at Vanessa. Sure, the guys were a few minutes late but that was hardly a crime. It hadn't even been five minutes yet.

"I'm sure they'll be here any second. But if you don't want to wait you can always go ahead and we'll catch up with you." She received a glare back at this statement. _Glare away bitch, see if I care._ Mitchie knew it was harsh, which was probably the reason she didn't say it out loud.

"As tempting as it is I don't think the guys would be very happy if I went ahead. I'm sure they're dying to see me."

"Oh for the love of…!" Caitlyn didn't have a chance to continue her outburst because Shane, Nate and Jason chose that exact moment to walk out of their villa. As I locked eyes with Shane I suddenly couldn't care less about Vanessa and her bitchyness. Cause oh. My. God! He looked better than should be allowed. In fact Mitchie was sure that there were some law against looking as good as Shane. And if there wasn't there sure as hell should be. Caitlyn slid up to her and gave her an amused look. She handed Mitchie a tissue. Mitchie stared at it and then at Caitlyn.

"What do I need this for?" Caitlyn just gave her a small smirk and replied before walking over to great the guys.

"To keep you from drooling." Mitchie was about to respond, probably with something witty she was sure. But the words got stuck in her throat. Cause the truth was that Caitlyn actually wasn't far from the truth. If she didn't watch herself she would start drooling any minute now. With Shane walking towards her with that amazingly sexy smirk on his face she prayed to god, or whoever was out there, that she had the willpower to restrain herself.

**So I hope that there ****is someone out there who still is interested and kind enough to maybe press the little review button and tell me what they though of this chapter. Please, pretty please? I'm begging here you guys! **


End file.
